


Please

by basednoiz



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basednoiz/pseuds/basednoiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is turned on and needs Haru's assistance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a title
> 
>  
> 
> Please request

Rin looked over at his sleeping boyfriend, his breath hitched in his throat. He blushed and looked away, he didn't mean to get turned on. With another quick glance over Haru an idea popped into his head. 

Rin plopped himself up, swallowing the lump of nerves back down into his stomach. This was the first time he'd ever made a move like this. Climbing on top of Haru, he let out a shaky sigh. With each kiss he left on the sleeping boy's neck and face, he grew more and more impatient. He would just shake Haru awake but he wanted Haru to get him off, not kill him. He let out a groan as he slid his erection across Haru's stomach. 

He was a deep sleeper... Rin placed a few more kisses on Haru's neck, nibbling at times. The boy stirred. With a triumphant grin, he bit harder. 

Haru's eyes fluttered open, "what are you doing,"

He let out a whine while grinding down on the boy's stomach. 

Haru let out an annoyed sigh, "you couldn't do that by yourself?"

Rin looked at Haru with big, innocent eyes and said in a small voice, "I wanted you to..."

Haru ran his hand up and down Rin's thigh, "baby.."

"Please Haru,"

He nipped at Haru's neck, hoping this would do it. Haru pushed the desperate boy off him. 

"No,"

He laid there, he didn't think Haru would actually reject his offer. With a pout glued to his face, he climbed back on top of his boyfriend. 

"Rin, get off,"

He wasn't listening. 

"Haru," he rubbed his crotch against the boy's stomach, letting out whines and moans. 

"Rin seriously,"

He buried his face in Haru's neck, "pleaaaaaaase," 

"No,"

"Haru!"

"I don't want to, I'm tired,"

Rin wrapped his arms around Haru, as he rolled over so his boyfriend was now on top of him. 

Haru gave him a lustful look. He began to squirm under the boy. 

He kissed Rin softly, "if I do this for you, you'll have to do something for me,"

Rin nodded. 

His face collided with Haru's, biting at his bottom lip. The boy opened his mouth, immediately Rin's tongue was darting all over his mouth. 

Haru reached down, slipping them both out of their boxers, he then reached into his night stand to get the lube. 

Rin whined at the sight of the bottle, he wanted Haru, "hurry,"

"I'll stop,"

"No!"

"Then stop bossing me around,"

Rin crossed his arms and pouted like a child. Haru was obviously grumpy, he usually liked when Rin begged like that.   
Haru slowly inserted his finger inside of Rin. He gripped onto Haru's shoulders, slowly moving his hips, "mmmmmm,"

"You're so needy," Haru laughed. 

His chest tightened; he loved Haru's smile. Pressing himself to the boy, he whispered, "you're just so good at it,"

Haru looked at him, a different look was in his eyes, it was want. He pushed his second finger into Rin, who moaned and writhed as the fingers twisted and scissored inside of him. 

"Haru!"

The other boy started to kiss frantically at Rin's neck. 

"More Haru,"

Obediently, he pressed a third finger inside Rin, trying to finish stretching him out. 

"Rin," he whined against the other's chest. 

"Please Haru,"

Just the fingers inside him weren't enough anymore. As he waited for Haru to put his cock in him, he began to pump his erection. He couldn't wait any longer. 

A hand was placed on his, "if you do that there'd be no point,"

He blushed. 

Haru lined his cock up with Rin's entrance, pecking Rin's lips before inserting it. Rin let out a moan as Haru thrusted it further into him. 

He clung to the boy as the thrusts became harder and faster, "AH! Haru!"

He kissed Haru's jaw as he felt the pressure build up. The other's moans made his head spin. 

Wrapping his legs around Haru, he smiled and rolled. Haru looked up at him in surprise. He planted his hands on either side of Haru's head, and began riding the boy's cock. 

"NNNG," 

"Don't stop, Rin!"

He slammed down onto Haru's hips, making the other's head fly back, "do you like it?"

"AH, yeah, you should ride me more often,"

Rin's brows furrowed and he looked away, "don't say embarrassing things like that,"

Haru laughed. 

"P-please touch me," Rin begged, "I'm close."

With another smile, Haru pumped Rin's cock. 

"Fuck!" Rin cursed. 

"You look so hot right now,"

"Shut up!" 

Haru grabbed for Rin's face and pulled him close, "but it's true, you're beautiful,"

Rin whined, it was embarrassing when Haru complemented him during sex, which Haru seemed to do a lot. 

Haru's cock found the sweet spot inside him, he began to grind down onto Haru in desperation. Haru latched onto Rin, he was also close. Rin smiled into his shoulder. 

"Fuck, Haru I'm going to come,"

Haru let out a pathetic whine that made Rin's stomach do a 360. With a few more pumps Rin came all over Haru's heaving chest. 

The boy looked like he was about ready to explode. He started to move again, returning the favor. It only took him 2 more tries. 

"Rin, Rin, Rin," he moaned as he came. 

Rin snuggled into Haru, still laying on his chest. The boy wrapped his arms around him. They were both exhausted.   
"Rin,"

"Yes Haru?" He glanced up at the boy. 

"I love you,"

A smile spread across his face, "I love you too, Haru."


End file.
